


Your Fear Won't Keep Us Apart

by strictlyhighbuttonshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I'm not going to, Comfort, Episode: s04e02 117, F/M, I guess this takes place somewhere between season 3 and season 4, IDK I didn't put a lot of thought into this, Personal Space, References to kissing, Spooning, Stalia, Stiles Has Nightmares, Supernatural Warmth, Teen Wolf, Werecoyotes, it had to be this short or I'd never finish it, or lack thereof, presumably before Derek goes missing, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlyhighbuttonshoes/pseuds/strictlyhighbuttonshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia runs around Beacon Hills to help her think. She likes to hang out with Stiles, which also grounds her as she adjusts to her new life. She finds out that Stiles hasn't been having the best of times with his nightmares, and offers comfort in the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fear Won't Keep Us Apart

After she left the Eichen House, Malia took to running the streets of Beacon Hills to calm herself down. It helped her think, in ways that hours of school wouldn't. Her father's house was a little out of the way, so she had to run for quite a while before she reached the suburbs where Stiles lived with the Sheriff. 

When she was at home, her father mostly ignored her, and refused to talk to her about what had happened the night he thought he'd lost his entire family. He negated her existence, and she hated him for it. The time that she spent with Stiles, and even Scott, was more grounding than being at home, which was how she came to be clambering up the tree next to Stiles' house, sneaking her fingers under his window and pulling it up, and slipping into his room, silent as anything. 

The moment her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Malia knew that something was wrong. 

Stiles was in bed, yes, good. But his body was curled tightly into itself, half the sheet hanging off the bed as he shivered violently in his sleep. Tiny, wounded noises came from his mouth as his fingers clutched the mattress, hard. 

Malia reacted on instinct. Later, she'd wonder if it was her human instinct or her coyote instinct, but whichever it was, her brain could only see that someone she cared about, perhaps more than anyone else in her new life, was suffering, and it was her job to fix it. 

She shoved her shoes off and climbed onto the bed beside Stiles, slotting herself in behind him, throwing her left arm over his hip. Regular makeout sessions had pretty much eradicated any personal space issues they might have had with each other, so, while she maintained a bubble of space with other people (not that she would want to spoon anyone else), she saw no problem with getting as close to Stiles as humanly possible.

Stiles jerked awake as soon as she pressed completely against his back, her werecoyote warmth a jarring change from his nightmare. He made a low sound, and rasped, "Malia? What – it's two in the morning, what's going on?"

He attempted to turn around to face her; she let out a tiny, almost nonexistent snarl, and tightened her grip on him, tucking her knees in against the backs of his and burying her face in the back of his neck. "Shh. Stay, like this. You were having a bad dream." 

"Oh," he whispered, and settled back in. "You, uh… you woke me up?"

"I wasn't trying to," Malia replied, letting her lips peel back over her teeth so she could nibble lightly at his skin. "You woke up when you got warmer, I guess." 

Stiles stiffened. "I think I was dreaming about that time I sleepwalked and they found me in your old den," he murmured. "It was like, the fucking coldest night in forever." 

"It's okay," Malia said stiltedly, still unfamiliar with the practise of comfort among normal people. "I'm here – I'll keep you warm, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Stiles replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. His hand settled over hers where it had migrated to his chest, and Malia focused on emitting heat from her body as she felt Stiles relax into her, and she let herself relax into him as his heartbeat filled her senses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so I haven't written anything in quite a while, but this sort of sneaked up on me and wouldn't leave me alone. This doesn't have any specific spoilers in it, so I haven't tagged it as such, but it can be linked to a conversation that Stiles had with Scott in episode 2 of season 4 about Malia spooning him at two in the morning, five days a week. My Tumblr dash practically blew up about it, about how it was a domination thing and how Malia was obviously belittling Stiles by suppressing him by making him the little spoon, and, idk. 
> 
> I thought maybe I'd make it about the fact that Stiles has been through some insanely strenuous psychological issues, and maybe he needed a little help sleeping.
> 
> Title is from Taylor Henderson's "Borrow My Heart", but the song I listened to mostly when writing this was his version of "The Blower's Daughter", but that doesn't really have any good lyrics that I could make into a title, so...
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://obsoleteangles.tumblr.com/)! I don't bite... much.


End file.
